Of Paranoid Gits
by SilvermistRuhi
Summary: Ron is irked about Ginny being friendly to Malfoy but what irritates him more is that his brother does not mind it half as much.


His eyes had to be kidding him. Ginny, Ginny was fooling around in a garden in muggle London with that obnoxious ferret of Malfoy. Now, Ron was not the overprotective type of a brother but why Malfoy? Why not Harry or Neville or some other girl? He wasn't the telltale type either but to get her away from the git, this had to go to Bill, the only brother she listened to. But the problem was, Bill wouldn't listen to his tales because he didn't mind Malfoy all that much himself. He'd most probably just roll his eyes and say "you're being paranoid, Ron. Just let them be!"

Humph. He was never the one to get paranoid. Of course not. He'd just have to make something up then. Anything to get Ginny away from Mal-ferret.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Bill?" he quietly entered his brothers room.

"hmm?"came his disinterested reply.

"Ginny's out there in the garden in the other block" he told his eldest brother.

"I know?" Bill finally looked up from his book.

"With that ferret of a Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed dramatically, only to be met with a raised eyebrow.

"So?" the latter asked. "they're friends."

"yeah, but she hangs out with him more than she does with her girl-friends!" he said defiantly

"Oh well. That's a good thing isn't it?" Bill looked rather proud on hearing his sister would rather stay in the company of boys than of girls.

And you couldn't blame her. All her siblings were boys after all.

Ron looked bewildered "A good thing?! She's a girl. She should hang out with them!"

Bill clicked his tongue "What century are you living in Ron? She has the right to hang out with boys or this particular boy in question, who also happens to be her colleague, as much she has with anyone else!"

"But Bill…" began Ron "you don't see."

"Then make me see." the only thing Ron could see was that Bill was now getting irritated.

"There's a reason I'm saying this, Bill"

"I believe I just asked it Ron"

"If someone sees them like this they'd think they're dating!" he clearly thought this was a good point.

Bill rubbed his temple "only if that someone is a git like you" he mumbled low enough that his sibling didn't hear. Unfortunately for no one, he did.

"If she stays in his company she'll become a thick headed pranking git like him!" Ron was now determined to show them in a bad light.

The elder one sighed. His line of thoughts ran along something like exactly how much his much younger sibling needed to be pranked.

"And if she stays with that prancing Slytherin prince she'll pick up his 'high-and-mighty' ways." he rattled on.

"Aww come off the political slurs already Ron." he glared at his brother "Besides, Draco's not all that bad."

"And if she stays in the company of the ferret and his other boy-friends she'll act like those boys too." he assumed a worried look.

"Well, do you want her to become a 'high-and-mighty-pink-loving-know-nothing-at-all' by warming up to Lavender and Parvati and likes?" Bill snapped

"But what if she falls in love with him?" the younger redhead wailed

"Stop whining Ron. Besides, thats none of our buisness." Bill now a bit bored, tried not to yawn as he rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"No really. What if she does? Says she wants to marry him?" Ron was now getting hysterical.

Bill's eyes were probably nauseous the number of times they were rolled during this conversation. "Ron, sadly, I hardly see that happening anytime in the near future…"

"...but" this voice was female "what I do see happening is that you wouldn't be able to see anything for the next few days."

Ginny gritted her teeth as she lunged at Ron while Bill struggled to control his laughter and his sister while she muttered something about Paranoid gits poking thrur noses into everyone's business.

A/N: Crappy? I know it is. ButI had this thing typed out for a while and thought I'd post it.

Favourite n Review :)


End file.
